secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
ABDesigns Inc
AB Design's Incorporated, Is a Leading 3D Development Company Founded By Anthony Miller (Anthoney Biedermann) In May of 2003. In 2008 AB Design's Switched It's Name From (AB) Designs To AB Designs Incorporated, Later On Anthony Hired (Dep Avro) As CEO Which She Led the Company Into Many Situations And Events, In Summer of 2008 AB Was Introduced To The World At Burning Life 2008 & Second Life Relay For Life 2008, In September Of 2009 AB Went Into Hiatus, In December of 2009 Anthony Was Banned On Account's of "Copybotting" Later On AB Came Out Of Hiatus In March Of 2010 And Is Continuing Work On the Upcoming "AB Role-Play Rating System" Led By AlexS Landar, AB Went Into another Hiatus in May of 2010 After 7th Birthday The Hiatus is Being Dismissed In September 2010, No Date set yet, Continuing Production of Products With Unknown Names. Company Time Line *October 17th 2007: Anthoney Biedermann Creates The (AB) Designs Group & First Office Is Open In The Sim "Las Vegas" *October 29th 2007: AB Acquire's "AAA Tour's & Tourism" From Dennis Slocombe, Later Renamed To D&R Tours *December 2007 /January 2008: AB Launches "ABDesigns.tv" & Major City Project Called "Drift City" With Gproductions Oh & Tyler Althouse *July 2008: AB Is Introduced At SLRFL 2008 *August/September 2008: AB Is Introduced At Burning Life 2008 *November/December 2008: AB Releases The Christmas Stocking Which Sells 299 Units At 1L$ *April 2009: AB Opens Office Building In Role-Play City "California" Which Later On Shut's Down In June Of 2009 *September 2009: AB Goes Into Hiatus After Company Has Major Breakdown Of Sales *December 2009: Anthoney Biedermann Is Banned By Linden Labs For Copybotting, Reported By (Will Szymborska) No Proof Has Yet Been Acquired, As Of July 25th Anthoney Biedermann's Account is Under Review As Chat Logs We're Persisted to Linden Labs, Further Proving (Will Szymborska) Falsely Reporting *January 2010: Anthoney Biedermann Hold's Company Meeting in Private Rented Sim On Alternative Account Anthoney Magic. *March 2010: AB Announces The "AB Role-Play Rating System" Which Grade's RP City's/Sim's By User Acquired Data. *March 2010: Anthoney Biedermann Announces New Chairman AlexS Landar *April 2010: AB Acquire's " Ruby System's Ltd" From Gimmie Lighthouse *April 18th 2010: Anthoney Biedermann Announces He'll Be Returning To Second Life May Tenth *April 30th 2010: Anthoney Biedermann Announces he Is Returning To Second Life May Tenth *May 2010: AB Is Set To Release The "AB Role-Play Rating System" And To Celebrate Their 7th Birthday as a Company, *May 2nd 2010: Anthoney Biedermann Announces AB's Re-Launch Into Second Life and Release Date Of The "AB Role-play Rating system" *June 8th 2010: Anthoney Biedermann Announces AB's Re-Launch Into Second Life on July 18th 2010, Originally the Rez-Date of Anthoney Biedermann, And Plans Re-Launch Of ABDesigns.co.nr on June 20th. *July 19th 2010 AlexS Landar is Banned From Second Life By Niko Kozower For Suspected Copybotting, Account scanned Nothing copybotted found.. Account Still Holds Ban *July 25th 2010: '''Anthoney Biedermann '''Announces AB's Return Into Second Life Stated for September 2010, No word exact on The Date. *July 25th 2010: Anthoney Biedermann Announces AB Will Roll Out New Items In Creation And Acquiring A New Company From An unknown Name, And Appoints CEO of AB To Anthony Fraktul *September 3rd 2010: Lindsay Miller (Formally Missy1 Smit) Announces her Return to AB After Leaving the Company After it Went into Hiatus, *September 17th 2010: Anthoney Biedermann Announces The ABVendor Has not yet been Confirmed, *October 10th 2010: Anthoney Biedermann Announces The Official Return Of AB Into the World Of Second Life In Early 2011, Begins Creation of Items Within Second Life *October 11th 2010: Anthony Fraktul & Dennis Slocombe Meet Together And Plan the 2010 Winter AB Events, Including Sponsorship with D&R Tours AB Links *Official Website *Official Twitter *ABDesigns.tv Category:Class of 2003 Category:Designers Category:Companies